


Biscuits!

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Fluff, Getting Together, Grooming, Hand Feeding, Knotting, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: the Howling Commandos are one of Earth’s best scout ships, even if they send a lot of time around jupiter howling at all the moons to be found. They’re sent to welcome an alien ship that's coming to Earth with the promises of new tech. Steve is assigned as a bodyguard to the strange alien.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: I anthropomorphize everything [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Biscuits!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **1)Discord Handle**
> 
> willidothefandango 
> 
> -space capwolf<  
> 

They were drifting around Jupiter’s orbit having a grand old time, Bucky and Sam were newly bonded and having a short vacation on Europa. While the rest of the commandos were enjoying howling at whatever moon had appeared on the skydeck. The pack was happy, the brooding and sulking was done and they hoped along that Bucky and Sam were working it out on their short vacation.

Their most recent job done they were all at ease, Steve saw and smelt Peggy in the room of her beau’s, Dum dum had been a rather permanent fixture in the kitchen. Granted they all came to the howls, but Steve felt like he could only relax a bit. He was on edge the last job had been incredibly stressful in the grey morality of it. He would prefer the cut and dry missions, not ones where he’d have to order his pack mates to stand down, or worry about making the wrong call.

He was antsy Shield had been rather quiet after everything and felt that meant something big was looming and he didn’t know what it was and he disliked not being informed. He was antsy and doing the work out in the gym did little to help. He filed his claws trying to calm down somehow. A good grooming session usually put him at ease but the brush hadn’t worked this time, the wire head massager also did nothing. He exhaled forcefully, maybe his bed need to be remade or his den re-arranged, he hoped that whatever was coming that it waited even if he hated waiting. Bucky and Sam needed a few more days to finish the bonding.  
-  
When Bucky and Sam rejoined them the bonding mark was a faded pink and they were very happy and according to their scent still very randy. The pack had a huge feast set up on the ship and Steve offered a toast and the whole thing sort of devolved into a cuddle pile. Steve joined in and returned any grooming he received but was still on edge.

The others noticed, Sam brought it up later. Bucky was there looking over Steve with that worried face his ears pricked forward as he watched Steve for something. Steve shook his head.  
“Just ansty, I feel something big is coming.”  
Sam’s tail perked up as Bucky ran a hand over his head.  
“I feel it to Stevie, but you need to relax.”

He was cornered by the pair and groomed until his muscles were soft and they curled up around him and napped. Sam’s tail resting over his muzzle, he snorted but let the two snuggle around him. This was good he’d take it if the bonded pair wanted to share his den who was he to refuse such an offer? At least he felt safe, it was easier to sleep with part of the pack around him.  
-  
Something big did happen and Shield contacted them promptly they needed an escort ship for a visiting alien dignitary. The howling commando was the only ship that was close enough to greet the “resilient” in a timely manner. They asked that Steve join the alien on board as a sort of ambassador/guard, he could give command of his ship to one of his seconds.

Steve frowned at the give his ship up, order it made logical sense that he’d have to do that to be the ambassador but felt like it didn’t need to be said. He wondered if it was one of Coulson’s trainees sending out the mission, normally Coulson send audio transmissions that were encoded. This reeked of human over explanation, as if the lycans couldn’t understand basic commands. Steve would address that later Coulson was a very good impartial handler and would probably right the wrong.

Right now though he had to read up on the alien dignitary, a gentleman called Tony Stark. There were no images and scant information but Steve memorized what he had. An alien looking for a trade treaty, interested in CO2, offering self sufficient energy in exchange. It sounded too good to be true, Steve huffed and choked down a growl. He’d be the first to see the alien and by default the first to see if this was just a scam.  
-  
The reliant was a smoothly crafted vessel it was large and almost phallic shaped, it seemingly appeared at the rondevu point and earned a smothered chuckle from clint at the navigation hub. He must of chatted with the others during his break as they waited for the strange craft to hail them. Steve heard bucky call it the reliant dick, and there were other variations of that spoken softly. It was a damn shame Steve could hear it all, he wanted the crew to have fun but at the same time torn.

“Language,”  
He chastised Mortia when he said glorious cock ship on the bridge. They could have fun else where Steve didn’t want that on the bridge. He really didn’t want to hear everyone call it a dick either fearing he’d call it a dick ship when he was on it.

“Finally, we’re being hailed, seems to be audio only.”  
Sam muttered, and the audio began to play.  
“Ah hello Earthlings, could you beam over my ambassador? I’m sending the desired coordinates and I’ll drop my shields.”  
Steve folded his claws and leaned back in the command chair,  
“Steve it sounds like he’s the only one on board?”  
“Or the only one on the bridge.”  
“Yeah, can you ask for a visual?”

The screen fizzled and then a clatter from the other ship.  
“Oh yes let me turn that on, yes yes. Here my face do I look handsome?”  
The other alien smiled in the viewer, his face was vaguely human, the ears were more fin like and there was soft red speckles framing the face. Immaculate facial hair and charming brown eyes. Steve’s ears were pricked up, his tail at attention and he could see Bucky at his right notice.

The alien was very handsome, Mortia offered several nice words about his looks and the alien’s red spots changed to a deeper red, Stark smiled. Accepting the praise and positive affirmations with grace. Steve stood up and let bucky take the captain’s chair.  
“Ah I see my ambassador is the best looking in the bunch!”  
Tony looked very pleased when Steve’s cheeks blushed and he was transported over before he could receive any more ribbing from Bucky or the commandos.  
-  
The inside of the penis ship was vastly different from the commando, which looked a bit like a junk heap as they continuously bought different modules and and scrap that fixed the other broken parts. Tony’s ship was sleek and everything looked like it belonged, nothing was jarringly out of form. Steve looked around, sniffing the air the ship’s air was warm and moist, but not super moist. It was just slightly humid, a shame it would make his fur all clumpy as the day went on.

“Ah, are all humans blessed with a coat of fur?”  
Steve turned sharply to the right, There Tony was behind a podium, probably teleporter controls. The first thing Steve noticed was Tony’s top was not covering much at all. It seemed to be a like a thick necklace with a scrap of fabric hanging down his chest. Steve could see perky nippiles and wirey musclature on Tony’s frame.

“Just the Lycans, and the Felias. Humans have no coat.”  
“But you evolved from humans, but not fully? You can still breed, so you are just humans with a full coat.”  
“The humans do not see it as such.”  
So much for hiding that class system, Tony nodded and moved towards Steve.

“I’m Tony, and you are?”  
“Steve…”  
Steve’s eyes lowered as he took in the sinuous bottom of Tony, it was tentacles, so many all varying shades of red, they glistened and the humidity suddenly made sense. Tony moved closer and Steve watched fascinated they moved like legs but more elegantly.

“Steve, would you like to touch one?”  
“I.. if it's not a problem? May I?”  
Steve held out his hand and one of the limbs plopped on to it wrapping gently around his hand as he ran his other fingers over it. Firm and smooth and the underside was covered in suction cups and they were certainly grabby.  
“Oh this is swell! Can you climb walls?”  
“Of course, I typically travel without the artificial gravity. I turned it on, didn’t want us to start off on the wrong limb!”  
“What's the up keep needed for your limbs? I need to groom myself every other day.”  
Tony smiled and turned, Steve was sure the other was waving his ass at him. He had to resist the urge to sniff.  
“Follow me I can show you the ship, and I think you’ll figure it out.”  
-  
Steve was surprised at how well they got along he had assumed that the alien would be hard to get used to but lo here he was sitting right next to Tony sharing a traditional Cephloian, meal. Which was finger food and shared between them. Steve had offered a bit of the shrimp like thing and Tony’s eyes had brightened when he leaned forward mouth open. Steve popped it in without thinking, and some of those clever limbs Tony had curled around Steve’s leg with a firm grasp. Suddenly Steve was thinking about something else, blushing and ducking his head.

He couldn’t think of Tony that way he had a duty to Shield and earth, but at the same time he’d never been this aroused since Peggy, and it was frustrating. His hornyness was now at war with his duty, his sense of properness. Steve was very sure that Tony was just being nice to him, that the Cephloian really didn’t have any feelings concerning Steve.

The brilliant color shifts were all show and the way Tony would rake his eyes over Steve’s body was just a thing it didn’t mean anything. Steve found that he wanted it to mean something and he’d fallen hard for the alien, a bit annoyed at himself for doing so. Tony was so clever but he always had time to explain something to Steve, and in a way Steve would understand.

He knew now that Tony needed the CO2 to fuel his food regenesis machine that was based eerily like an earth plant, the energy was clean and ran on a magnetic interface with a rare metal core. Tony had showed him a few, mentioned that they weren’t good for body implantations, as the rare metal would eventually become toxic to the body. Steve was pretty sure there was a story there but Tony was rather tight lipped about the whole thing.

He had meetings with several different delegations on Earth and didn’t seem to be looking forward to it.  
“The only comfort I’ll have on Earth is having you at my side. I’ve researched your planet and they seem to be interested in war, I’ll only be dropping a few of these in exchange. For anyone as crafty as I; could make one into a bomb. Less is better, though they may fight over them.”  
Tony shook his head, colors fading to a muted grey red as the arms curled inwards on themselves.

Steve had nothing to add, tony had summed up mankind fairly well. He wanted to assure the other that Earth wasn’t like that anymore but he wouldn’t know he’d spent years in space. The people of Earth didn’t want the Howling Commandos back, and Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to be back. Wearing the inhibitor collar? Be a second class citizen even after fighting their war? No he didn’t want any of that.

He did want Tony, he wanted the Cephloian to smile, for the color come back.  
“Tony, maybe a bath? I can show you how to groom the fur?”  
Tony liked running his webbed hands through the fur, and Steve liked it too. Those hands could scratch an itch better than Steve could.  
“Oh I would very much like that!”  
-  
Tony sighed in the bath as Steve hand fed him the little crustaceans he liked so much. The other hand was wrapped in tentacles he wasn’t allowed to leave until Tony permitted him. Not that he wanted to leave.Tony had been feeding him the rich biscuits and he was still licking his chops after eating a few. Tony was very generous with his food. Tony licked his fingers when he was too slow to remove them. His tail was wagging slowly Steve was a bit caught up in his head at the moment when Tony spoke again he was caught off guard.  
“We’ve danced around long enough. I have never felt this way Steve.”  
“Felt?”  
Steve was confused unsure of what Tony was talking about.  
“We share food, we groom each other, we do everything that a Cephloian would do to a mate, yet we’ve not mated. I would like to mate. Would you?”  
“Yes, but how?”  
Steve squinted at the limbs reaching up and over the lip of the tub.  
“With some hard work, join me?”

Steve shrugged off his uniform and all but bounded into the bathtub it was warm and briney to his nose but wasn’t so bad. He leaned back and let Tony cover his legs with his many limbs, as they tugged on the legs and wound around him in a many arm embrace.  
“Steve, show me how to make love to you,”  
Tony rubbed his face in the neck fur close to the bonding gland and Steve whined lifting his head up for Tony to have more access.  
“My bonding gland, you’re nosing it.”  
“Yes I have noticed this gland.”

He could feel Tony grooming the fur around it to show of the typical bald patch, fingers stroking along its surface. Tony’s hands traveled lower running his fingers through the fur, pressing up against his breast and then rubbing his belly, and one of Steve’s legs kicked out.  
“Oh I’ve hurt you?”  
“No-no it's a good thing, the leg kicking.”  
“Ah good, you have sex organs right?”  
“Yes, what about you?”  
“All my limbs are sexy time fun.”

Steve dropped his head with his muzzle on his collarbone as he looked at Tony trying to gauge what he said.  
“So your legs are all dicks?”  
It was rather hot and Steve could feel his dick stirr at the thought of three or more dicks. Tony chuckled  
“Ah they can all be sex organs if needed.”  
“Oh, I understand.”  
“Yes? You will.”  
Tony descended on Steve’s muzzle for a few kisses as his hands roamed the soft fur till they found his cocksheath. Steve groaned into Tony’s neck as the fingers dipped into it probing for his dick. Tony moved one of Steve’s claws over to where his hip one would be to hold on.

Tony’s hands were exploring Steve neathers with a surprising amount of deftness as the Cephloian cupped his balls and murmured to himself in his native tongue. Storking the soft delicate fur on his cocksheather and giving his cock a bit of attention with the tips of his tentacles. It felt strange but in a good way the teasing tips would work around his rapidly hardening cock and dip into his cock sheath. It had Steve panting, hands fisting around Tony’s body as he pulled the other closer.

“It's lovely Steve. I want it in my ass.”  
“You….ass?”  
Tony laughed smiling and patted Steve’ on the cheek.  
“I have an ass yes.”  
The tentacles withdrew as tony stood up from the water and turned around and reached around with his hands to pull the tentacles back to show off his shapely butt under the flexible mantle. The legs were just tentacles but there was an ass, Tony shook it and then lowered himself back into the water.

Steve reached for him, and Tony guided his hand to his ass. It was a delight to squeeze as Tony settled into Steve’s lap. His cock was standing proudly now and Tony licked his lips excitedly. Wiggling up and pressing the clect of his ass on it. Inviting Steve with big brown eyes and a slight pout. How could he say no to that face? He couldn’t and carefully guided his dick into Tony’s hole.

“Yes! Mmm better than expected!”  
Tony Rocked back on Steve’s dick his tentacles curling up tightly as he squeezed around Steve.  
“I practiced, but nothing is like this. So hot.”  
A whine escaped Steve as he rocked his hips, the idea of Tony training to accept a dick was very erotic. His tail was thumping against the tub bottom just thinking about it.

The tentacles slowly uncurled and wrapped around Steve, holding Tony fast to his dick. He was ready to surprise Tony with his knot to show that Lycans had a way to keep their mates close. He moaned into Tony’s chest when he felt Tony probe his ass with his tentacles, bucking into Tony as they pressed in.  
“Yes! Gods”  
“Mmm I am your god?”

Tony made a deep throaty churring noise Steve’s ears swiveled forward pinpointing the noise and then lapping at Tony’s neck, wanting to bite to leave a mark but unsure if he was allowed.  
“If you bite, may I bite?”  
Tony ran his hand over the bonding gland on Steve’s neck.

“Yess.”  
Steve hissed tilting his head to give Tony more space, as he leaned in to nip at the bonding gland. Endorphins rushed in Steve and he felt his knot being to swell, Tony pulled back his eyes the u like pupils widening it was hypnotising.

“OH. Steve what is that?!”  
A lot of his limbs went lax and rainbow colored pulsing with intensity. There were still two in Steve’s ass and he could feel them curl inside of him, tugging at the inner flesh gently as they tried to make sense of the knot. With another rolling his balls in his sack, with a delicate motion.

Tony flopped into his arms still connected he was moaning and keening his arms wrapped around Steve and fisted tufts of his fur as he rocked hard against the knot.  
“Best! Mine”  
Steve nipped at Tony’s throat careful to not sink his teeth in, leaving a few bright colored hickeys to match Tony’s soft speckling. Tony was His and somehow his knot and dick swelled and Tony churred loudly while bouncing on it. Arms tightening again as Tony grinded his bottom on Steve.

He was smiling and his whole body had taken on a pink hue, he was so gorgeous. Pulling impossibly tight as he came on Steve’s dick body contracting over him. Steve howled as he came hard the two tentacles in his ass writhing up against his prostate, along with one tugging on his balls.

Tony folded into Steve arms and limbs holding on, as he purred happily in the tub, the water jets started up again warming the tepid water. Tony swirled his finger around the nipple fur, he smiled and rubbed his face into the bonding gland. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, giving him a light squeeze. Steve smiled rubbing his snout against Tony’s hair.

“Mine?”  
“Yours!”  
Tony churred happily as his previous engaged limbs stretched out to bring a plate of biscuits over. Steve’s tail made a thudding noise and he licked his chops in anticipation. Tony merely smiled as he offered them one by one to Steve. Steve was sure if he could pur he would be joining Tony with the need chest rumblies. This here was bliss, and he wasn’t going to give it up for anything.


End file.
